Admitting the Truth
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: Birthday present for Russ. Jate I Love You scene. Kate confronts Jack about kissing Juliet. Jate angst fluff. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUSS! OneShot.


**Author's Note: Well, Russ thought of the plot (with my help) and I started to write it. This is somewhat like my fic ****I Love You**** but it's ten times better. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUSS! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

**The brunette's hazel orbs scanned the field. Most of the team had stopped while Juliet and Sawyer talked to Jack. She stood there watching the two men she loved arguing whether or not they should go back and help the people at the beach.

The whole time Kate Austen kept her eyes on the doctor. Tall, smart, caring, and handsome, he was. The conversation soon ended and Miss Austen watched Sawyer walk away. Kate waited for Juliet to follow him but she didn't.

Instead, she put her hand on Jack's arm and began to speak quietly. Kate leaned forward slightly and listened.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack said.

Juliet chuckled and smiled. "I won't if you won't," she said. Then Juliet kissed him and Kate's hazel orbs widened in shock.

Kate's jaw dropped and time stopped. To the felon it seemed like an eternity that they were glued together. Finally they pulled apart and Juliet walked away.

The fugitive's vision blurred and she tried to blink back the tears that had formed. Miss Austen walked swiftly away from the group of people.

* * *

Once Kate was alone she the let tears escape her hazel orbs and rush down her cheeks. Kate sobbed and wiped her tears away with her hands. The young woman heard footsteps and she bent down, un-tying and then re-tying her shoe.

"You okay?" a male's voice asked.

Kate continued to tie her shoe and glanced behind her. Jack was standing there, looking down at her.

"Yeah, I just, had a rock in my shoe," Kate said, standing up. Then she looked into Jack's gorgeous brown eyes, filled with worry and care. There was a pause. Then Jack spoke.

"He didn't mean it, you know."

Kate looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked.

"Sawyer. When he said he didn't want you to go with him, he didn't mean it."

Miss Austen looked at him. She slowly began to understand. Once she had fully comprehended what the beautiful doctor had said she retorted, "He didn't mean it, why'd he say it?"

"I'm trying to protect you. That's why I asked you not to come back for me," Jack replied. Then he started to walk away. Kate stopped him after a moment.

"Hey," she said.

Dr. Shephard stopped and turned to face her.

"Why are you sticking up for Sawyer? He'd never do it for you."

"Because I love you," Jack replied simply. Then he turned once more and headed back towards the other survivors.

Kate watched him walk away as a thought crossed her mind. "Jack!" she called.

The doctor stopped and faced her once more. "What?" he asked.

"Why'd you kiss her?" she asked coldly. Then Kate watched his brow furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You said you loved me, am I correct?"

Dr. Shephard nodded. "Yeah, but what-" he started.

"You said you loved _me_ only minutes after you _kissed_ _her_!" Kate exclaimed, interrupting him.

Jack sighed and bowed his head. Then a moment later, he looked into Kate's hazel orbs which glistened with transparent tears. "Look, Kate," he started, heaving a sigh.

Kate wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and then she said, "What?"

"She kissed me," he replied.

"AND YOU KISSED HER BACK!" Kate screamed.

Dr. Shephard sighed and bowed his head once more. "I care about her," he said quietly.

"YOU'VE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR TWO WEEKS! YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR THREE MONTHS!"

"But, Kate. I care about you too. And I love _you_. I don't love her. I just _care _about her," he replied, a little louder. Then Jack stared at her, angry. "But why do you even care if I kissed her? And why do you care that I said I loved you after I kissed her?" Jack questioned.

Miss Austen looked at him as tears escaped her gentle hazel orbs. The silver tears raced down her cheeks freely. Then Kate looked down at the ground and murmured, "I cared because I thought I loved you." Then Kate added, "But I'm not so sure I love you anymore."

The fugitive pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked past the handsome doctor.

Jack watched her go, at a loss of words. He slowly started to think of what had happened in the past week and, slowly, the pieces fit together.

"Kate! Wait!" he called, running up to her and grabbing her arm.

* * *

Miss Austen stopped and looked at him. "What?" she snapped.

"The night I ate dinner with Juliet, where were you?"

She frowned slightly and said, "With Sawyer."

"And where were you the night I took care of Claire with Juliet?"

"With Sawyer," Kate murmured.

"So every time I was with Juliet you were with Sawyer?"

She shrugged. "I guess so."

Jack sighed and took her hand. "Do you love him? I mean, you just said that you thought that you loved me."

Kate sighed and closed her orbs. "I care about him."

"Just like how I care about Juliet?"

Kate opened her eyes again and stared into Jack's stunning brown eyes. Then she nodded. "I…I guess it is the same," she admitted.

Dr. Shephard squeezed her hand gently. Then he smiled slightly.

Kate stared at him confused. "Why're you smiling?" she questioned.

"Because, I finally understand it."

"Understand what?"

"Why you've been avoiding me. Why you've been with Sawyer."

"And why's that?"

"You're jealous," Dr. Shephard replied simply.

* * *

Kate scoffed. "Jealous?" she repeated.

Jack nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Why would _I _be jealous?"

Dr. Shephard shrugged. "Maybe because I've spent so much time with Juliet," he said.

Kate looked away as tears obscured her vision again. She sobbed. "Jack…I'm so sorry. I just thought," the brunette said.

Jack put his hand under Kate's chin and made her look at him. "Kate," he murmured.

Miss Austen looked at him. "What?" she whispered.

"What did you think?"

"I thought you loved _her_."

Dr. Shephard looked at her. "What? Why, Kate? What made you think that?" he asked.

"Well, you _kissed _her."

Jack looked at her. "Fine. I'll admit that I kissed her back. There. Happy?" he asked, somewhat harshly.

The tears raced down her cheeks like a fountain. "I'm not happy about it. But you love her. I know it. She loves you too," the felon muttered.

Jack groaned. "Kate, I kissed you too. And besides, when I kissed Juliet there wasn't anything. Okay? I didn't have feelings for her. Okay?" he asked.

Kate took her free hand and wiped the frequent tears away. "But you felt something when _we _kissed?" she questioned.

"Yes," he confirmed with a nod. Then Jack took her other hand and squeezed it lightly. "Kate, I love _you_. I care about _you_. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm trying to protect you," he said, leaning close to her.

Kate pulled her right hand out of his grasp and stroked his stubbled face. "Jack, I care about you too. You don't even know _how much_ I care for you," she said quietly.

Dr. Shephard slipped his free hand to her waist and he pulled Kate close to him. Jack bent his face to the felon's and sighed.

Kate breathed in his scent and sighed. He was wonderful. So brave, so handsome. The two of them stood there for a moment before Kate murmured, "Show me."

* * *

He opened his wide, beautiful brown eyes and looked at her. "What?" Jack questioned.

"Show me how much you love me."

Jack looked at her surprised. "Right here? Now?" he asked.

Kate's hazel orbs stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "Yes," she moaned, pushing her body against his. Kate pulled her hand out of his grasp and she tugged on his belt loop on his jeans. "Jack," she moaned.

Dr. Shephard slipped his other hand around her waist and he kissed the felon.

Kate stood on her tiptoes and wrapped one arm around his neck. Then she pressed her body against Jack even harder, wanting to feel him underneath her. Then Kate's tongue pushed its way into Jack's mouth.

Dr. Shephard's hands ran up Kate's shirt, unhooking her bra. His erection began to grow, due to the feel on Kate's skin.

Miss Austen felt the large bulge that lay underneath his clothes. She let her hands run over his chest, taking his shirt off. Then Kate let her hands run over his bare chest.

Jack deepened the kiss as he took off her shirt. Then Dr. Shephard pulled Kate towards him, dying to feel her breasts on his skin.

The felon had just begun to take off his jeans when there were footsteps.

The two lovers ignored the footsteps as Kate unbuttoned Jack's jeans.

"Jack?" a female's voice called.

"Kate?" a male's voice yelled.

Dr. Shephard and Miss Austen pulled away but they weren't fast enough.

* * *

Juliet and Sawyer walked into the enclosed jungle space. Juliet saw Jack's bare back and gasped. Sawyer glanced at Juliet and then looked at the doctor and the felon.

Kate, noticing their stares, pressed herself against Jack, not wanting them to see her. Then Kate glanced over Jack's shoulder at Juliet and Sawyer. The felon noticed that Sawyer looked pissed and she cringed.

Dr. Shephard kept Kate close to him. Then he heard Sawyer said, "Dammit, Doc."

Kate saw him walk towards Jack and she said, "James, stop."

The con-man stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Kate.

The fugitive looked away from Sawyer and glanced at Juliet. She looked at Kate with a shocked look.

The felon sent her a begging look and then Juliet looked at Sawyer. "C'mon, Sawyer. Let's go," she said, beginning to walk away.

Sawyer shot Kate one last look and then followed Juliet out of the enclosed space.

* * *

Once they were gone, Kate let out a sigh. Then she looked at Jack. Her hands resumed to take off his pants and the doctor came back to his senses. He kissed Kate tenderly as she managed to get his pants off.

Jack let his hands slip down to her cargo pants and he quickly pulled them off the felon.

Kate's hands slipped into his boxers as she pushed her tongue back into his mouth.

Jack groaned as she grabbed his erection and freed it from his boxers. Dr. Shephard moaned as he pulled off Kate's panties.

The fugitive moaned and pressed her body against Jack's body harder. The doctor moaned and let his tongue battle with Kate's in a fight of love, lust, and passion.

* * *

Jack held Kate in his arms as they lay on the jungle floor. Miss Austen rested his head on Jack's chest and sighed.

Dr. Shephard looked down at her and smiled. "Now do you believe me?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

Kate looked up at him and kissed his lips. "Yes," she murmured.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and he kissed her back. Their clothes lay abandoned a few feet away in a pile. They pulled away and Jack sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, staring up into his brown eyes.

"We're going to have to go back. People are probably wondering where we are," he said.

Miss Austen groaned. "Screw them. Let's stay here," she said.

Jack shook his head. "Kate, we can't. I can't," he said. "They depend on me," he added.

"_I _depend on you," Kate whined.

Jack chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I know you do now," he said.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed. She lay on top of Jack for a few minutes before Jack nudged her shoulder.

"Kate, baby, get up. We have to go. Kate please," Jack murmured.

Miss Austen groaned but got up. She got the clothes off of the ground and began to slip them on.

Jack threw on his clothes also and stood by Kate. He wrapped his arms around his waist and she leaned on his chest. Jack sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"C'mon, Kate," he said, pulling away.

Miss Austen groaned and took his hand. She walked back towards where the survivors were probably waiting but Jack stopped her.

He pulled his hand out of her grasp and said, "Kate, they don't know. If they see us," he said, trailing off.

She looked at him with imploring eyes, pouting. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"No, Kate. Let's take things slow…in front of them at least."

The fugitive scowled and snapped, "Sawyer probably told the whole damn group."

The doctor sighed. "Kate," he said slowly.

Miss Austen sighed. "Fine. But you'll owe me," she replied with a smirk.

Jack chuckled. "Okay. I'll pay you tonight."

Then the two of them walked back to the camp side by side.

* * *

Night had fallen and the survivors had made an overnight camp. Sawyer and Juliet hadn't returned but Kate didn't care. The only person that was on her mind at the moment was Jack and his bloody knuckles. They were sitting at one of the few vacated fires and Miss Austen was holding a wet cloth in her hand. She dabbed the cloth onto Jack's bloody knuckles and he gasped in pain.

"Aw, the doctor has a boo-boo. Does it stwing sweetheart? Do you want someone to kwiss it?" she joked in mock baby tone.

Jack chuckled slightly but then shot her a look/ "You like the fact that I need you help…again," he said.

Kate nodded. "Yes, I love it," she said. Then Miss Austen looked at him confused and asked, "Again?"

Dr. Shephard looked at her with mock anger in his eyes. "You don't remember?" he asked.

Kate shook her head apologetically. "No. I don't," she said.

"Think back to the day we crashed here."

Kate thought back to the first day and then remembered what Jack was talking about. "Oh!" she said aloud, looking at him. Miss Austen smiled and leaned over to kiss Jack's lips.

He kissed her back and slipped his arm around her waist. Then Jack pulled her onto his lap.

When they parted Kate rested her head on his chest and continued to clean his knuckles. "Why did you punch him?" Kate suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you punch Ben, Jack?"

"Don't worry about it."

Kate sighed and she didn't pry any farther. She knew that Jack wouldn't tell her. She finished cleaning up his hand and then she kissed his knuckles gently. Her hazel eyes locked with his brown eyes.

Then Jack leaned his face towards her's and his pressed his lips forcefully against her lips.

Kate returned the force and her hand slipped to his waist. Then she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue enter his mouth.

Jack felt her tongue slide past his tongue and he moaned softly. His hand ran through her hair, pushing her face closer to his. Dr. Shephard slipped his arm around Kate's waist and pulled her closer to him.

Kate pulled away from Jack as he began to run his hand up her shirt.

Dr. Shephard looked at her slightly disappointed. Kate looked at him apologetically and then said, "They're back."

Jack turned his head and saw Juliet and Sawyer walking towards the camp smiling and laughing.

Kate slid off his lap, but she sat close to him. Then felon slipped her hand into his and then filled the empty space between their fingers. Miss Austen shivered and Jack held her close. Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Juliet glaring at her. Kate sighed and then saw Juliet walking towards her and Jack.

"Hey," she said, stopping in front of Jack.

"Hey," Jack replied.

"What happened?" Kate questioned.

"We got there in time."

Jack smiled and nodded. "That's good," he said.

Juliet glared at Kate for a moment and then said, "Anything happen here?" Her voice, Kate noticed, was filled with anger.

Just must've noticed it also because he calmly said, "No. Naomi couldn't get a signal. We're gonna try tomorrow."

Juliet nodded.

"Where's Sawyer?" Kate questioned.

The woman looked at the felon. "With Hurley," she said coldly.

Miss Austen returned the glare and then looked at Jack. "C'mon, Jack," she said, standing up. Then Kate tugged on his hand. "I need to talk to you."

Dr. Shephard nodded and stood up. Then the leader followed the felon as she headed into the jungle.

* * *

Once they were alone Kate turned and faced Jack. Worry filled the felon's hazel orbs.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Jack asked, noticing her worried look.

"You love me, right?"

Jack looked at her slightly confused, but nodded. "Yeah, Kate. Why?"

"Juliet hates me."

"What does that-"

Kate cut him off. "She had a gun. Both she and Sawyer had guns when they left for the beach."

Dr. Shephard sighed as he thought of it. Slowly he understood.

"Kate, you think she's gonna kill you?"

Miss Austen nodded. "She loves you. Didn't you ever notice how her eyes light up when she talks to you?"

"Like yours do?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. She loves you. And now that she's seen us…" the felon trailed off.

"Oh, Kate," Jack murmured, brushing her lips with his own.

Kate kissed him back and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they pulled away, Kate kept her body close to his, resting her head on his chest.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. "Kate," he said quietly.

"Hm?" the fugitive moaned.

"I'll protect you, okay? Don't worry about Juliet…I'll protect you."

Kate glanced up at him. "Who will protect you though?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Who will protect you from Sawyer?"

Dr. Shephard sighed. "Kate, I can protect both of us, okay?" he said.

Miss Austen nodded. "Okay."

Jack smiled. He kissed her forehead. "I love you," he said.

"I…I love you…too," she stuttered. _This will take some getting used to, _Kate thought.

Jack noticed her stutter and smiled. She was so cute. He kissed her forehead again.

Kate stared into his chocolate brown eyes and then stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. She knew that Jack would protect her and she loved him for that.

Slowly, Kate was admitting the truth that had been in her heart the whole time. She did love Jack.


End file.
